


Play Among the Stars

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung wants to show Junhui what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars but Junhui pulls him back down to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> “Fly Me to the Moon” inspired.

It’s not everyday you get dragged to a cafe on a Wednesday evening with a close friend whom you have a slight crush on.

Soonyoung felt a bit off guard as the scene played out: the cafe was dimmed but the lighting of what seemed to be Christmas lights on the wall fit with the ambiance. He wasn’t much of a cafe person, but he knew Junhui was so he didn’t mind as much.

They sat at a booth near the entrance, Junhui’s back towards the stage where a small band was getting ready to perform. From the amount of brass instruments and the piano and drum set out, it seemed like it was a jazz band. Which was probably why Junhui brought Soonyoung here in the first place. Jazz was their favourite genre.

Junhui pulled the menu from the side of the table where the condiments were, confusing Soonyoung. He expected to find a waiter walk by and greet them with their name, a smile plastered on their face that practically begged for tips. He figured this was fine though, seeing it was less awkward.

“Americano,” he pointed out to Soonyoung. It was a temperate sort of evening, barely a breeze outside, so the drink suited the occasion.

Soonyoung tried to read the menu upside down, which was harder than he expected. Then again, he wasn’t too fond at reading anyway. Not much of a bookworm compared to Junhui. “Just water,” he shrugged. His ankles brushed against Junhui’s, making his cheeks grow warm.

There was a piercing sound that came from the speakers around the little hole in the wall. Looking to the stage, someone who seemed to be younger than the two was trying to talk into the mic. The piano player kept groaning and glaring at him.

“Seungkwan-ah, hurry up before we lose another gig,” he whispered quiet enough with a faint voice but loud enough for the audience to hear as he had a microphone near him.

They introduced themselves before they started playing. You could tell that they were a relatively new band as they were still having a bit of trouble connected with each other. An incompetent jazz band, one would say. Soonyoung scratched his ears from the music, but Junhui was swaying.

“Sinatra,” he stated.

“You recognize that?” Soonyoung said in disbelief. 

Junhui nodded. “It’s one of my favourites. ‘Fly Me to the Moon.’” He was entranced by the music that Soonyoung was the only one who noticed a waiter come by with their drinks. He placed them on the napkins he set on the table and pulled two straws out from his waiter pouch.

His name on the tag read ‘Hansol,” and he seemed much younger than the two. Hansol waved before leaving, his smile didn’t beg for tips, seeming like it was just offering a hand out for anything he could get. Soonyoung noted to give him twenty percent before they left.

The band kept playing, and from the sound, they kept playing Sinatra songs.

Junhui turned back to Soonyoung as they both sipped on their beverages. It was silent, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. Fact, most of their time was silent since they were usually in the dance studio practicing with each other in front of their  reflections. The only thing exchanged between them were nods and various other gestures.

Soonyoung’s eyes continued to wander around the decor. He noticed a shelf full of plastic dinosaurs, making him snicker to himself.

“It belongs to one of the employee’s here,” Junhui articulated. He noticed Soonyoung tried to count all of them and he shook his head with a faint smile on his faint. “One hundred forty-four,” he said. When met with his friend’s confused eyes he leaned back in his seat. “I asked first time I came here.”

“Are you a regular?”

“I guess,” he nodded, taking another sip of his Americano. “It’s called a gross.”

Soonyoung blinked. “You think they’re gross?”

Junhui let out a small laugh, covering his mouth when he felt his mouth about to open to laugh more. He shook his head. “It’s twelve dozen.”

“Who has that many dinosaur figures? And they have a measure word for that?”

“Apparently someone does and apparently they do.”

It was quiet again, Soonyoung’s ankles hitting Junhui’s once more.

“You’re awfully fidgety today, Soonyoung.”

“Sorry,” he stirred the straw around as he watched the ice float.

“Don’t be. You just seem stressed.”

He looked up and sighed. “You were always good at reading people.” He took another sip of his water before flinching when he heard the guitar on stage strum a wrong chord. “That sounded bad.”

“Maybe he’s improvising.”

“That was a bad improvisation then.”

“Soonyoung.”

“Sorry, you know I get easily distracted,” he blushed.

“It’s not that. Your thoughts just wander a lot.” Junhui watched as his friend was still troubled, even when the band began to play a happier tune. They were a bit off tempo with each other, but for the most part it livened up the atmosphere. Looking back, Soonyoung still seemed distressed. “Choreography?”

“It’s that one move on the hook,” Soonyoung confessed.

“You were fine though.”

“Just being  _fine_  doesn’t cut it for regional. You and I both know that.”

Junhui looked and noticed how his friend’s eyes were still wandering, as if they were looking for something he lost. “What else is it?”

“Do you think they know how they sound?” When Junhui raised an eyebrow, Soonyoung motioned with his lips the band. “Them.”

“You’re getting distracted again.”

“I think the only one who is actually in time and playing correctly is the one with pinkish hair behind the piano. You can’t really tell though since nobody else is matching up with him.”

Turning around, Junhui groaned and stared at the instrumentalists once more. “The singer’s in time,” he commented. “Just needs to work on his raspy voice.”

“Isn’t it sad?” Soonyoung asked as Junhui turned back around, staring at the empty cup in front of him, debating whether or not to go for a refill. It was free, so it wouldn’t hurt right?

“What’s sad?”

“Performers will never know what it’s like to do so badly yet have people cheer for them.”

He nods. “It’s pretty sad.”

“Athletes never have to worry about that. We still praise our basketball team yet they haven’t won a single game for six seasons.” His friend aggressively pushed his cup of water to the side, gently holding it still when it began to shake off balance.

It took a moment for Soonyoung to calm down as Junhui reached over and caressed his arm with his thumb. “Now what’s actually wrong?”

Another while of stillness dawned upon them. The music in the background began to fade to Junhui as he focused on his friend, still waiting for him to say something.

“My grandma use to be a dancer.” Soonyoung looked up and gave a delicate grin. “Like us.”

“You’ve never talked about her before.” Junhui continued to caress his friend as Hansol brought another Americano as if he were watching the two behind the bar the whole time.

He sniffled. “She was the only one who fully supported me with dancing.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “I guess she was the reason I wanted to be a dance major.”

“She must have meant a lot to you.”

Soonyoung nodded, grabbing a napkin from the dispenser to dry his cheeks. “She had this locket.” He leaned his elbow on the table and let his hand gently move side to side, as if the locket was in hand. “It was her good luck charm. Before every performance , she kissed it.”

Silence once again and the band’s music, or whatever you would call it at this point, sharpened in the background.

“I lost it.” Junhui blinked as his fiend kept shaking his head, removing his arm from the table, leaving Junhui with nothing to caress. He twiddled his thumbs under the table. “I don’t know where, but I haven’t had that locket for about a week.”

He blinked. “W-what did it look like?” Soonyoung remained quiet, looking at the table, probably at his reflection as he kept dabbing his face. Junhui shook his head and leaned over to get something out of his pocket. 

He placed the golden locket, noted to be in mint condition, shaped like a heart, and nudged Soonyoung by brushing their ankles together.

“I found it in the practice room a few days ago. I didn’t know who it belonged to since the picture inside was..” he coughed as his cheeks grew scarlet, “of me.”

Soonyoung blushed, opening the locket and smiling when he saw the picture still in tact. The atmosphere was awkward, something that never occurred between the two. It was broken when the blond one began to speak up. “S-she had a picture of someone she was close to.. so s-she can keep it close to her heart.”

“That’s cute,” Junhui blushed.

He nodded. “It changed every now and then though. First it was my great-grandma.. then her best friend.. then her other best friend, she was pretty social,” he snickered, “and then the last picture,the one before I put a picture in, was my grandpa.”

They averted eye contact before Junhui initiated the conversation again. “S-so.. you put a picture of me?”

Opening the locket, Soonyoung nodded slowly. “Actually.. this was the first picture I ever put..” he admitted.

Their eyes met, making the two of them grow flustered, but Soonyoung put his locket back in his pocket and patted it safe as his ankles brushed up against Junhui’s again.They shared a smile, hearing the band do an encore of Junhui’s favourite song.

“Hey, Soonyoung..” Junhui nudged and smiled, finishing his second glass of Americano. “What do you think spring is like on Jupiter and Mars?”

Soonyoung blinked before grinning widely as he leaned over the table and his eyes twinkled like the lights surrounding them. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
